The phase “valve trains that can be adjusted on the cam side” as set forth in the present invention relates to those valve trains that generate the stroke variability on the charge-exchange valve by means of axially movable cam pieces. They are provided with cam groups whose different cam elevations—depending on the axial cam position—selectively engage with a rigid cam follower. In order to axially adjust the cam piece, normally a stationary actuating device that is supported in the internal combustion engine is provided with one (or more) adjusting pin(s) that is/are coupled into a spiral groove-shaped axial link on the rotating cam piece and can cause the cam piece to move around the axial stroke of the spiral groove. The mode of operation relating to this is elaborated upon in detail in European patent EP 0 798 451 B1.
An actuating device of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in German patent application DE 10 2006 059 188 A1. The solenoid device comprises a plastic coil element onto which the plug-in connector made of plastic has been injection-molded.